bakugan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mechtanium Knights
This is the first episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Plot Intro Scene Theme Song Dan Kuso and his opponent Kali Tokushmoa are facing each other on either side of the Battle arena inside Infinity Interspace. (Dan): You ready, Punk?! (Kali): When you are! (Announcer): Okay, Gent's, let's save the trash talk for the battle. Bakugan Field Open! The field opens. A white ring of energy blazes across the digital floor. (Dan): Gate Card, set! (Dan throws a Gate Card out. TheGate sets, and a red flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Drago stands.) Go, Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid! Drago flies out of the red glow on the ground and roars. 1200 (Kali): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (A Subterra Scaboid stands.) Rise, Subterra Scaboid! Scaboid roars. 1080 (Drago): Big deal; let's do this, Dan! (Dan): Right (An Ability Card rises out of the top of Dan's BDDS and he takes it, holding it forward.) Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Dual Barnum! Drago: +300 Scaboid: -300 1400 780 Drago's wings emit fire and it comes together. Drago releases the fire; blasting it at Scaboid. (Kali): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Scaboid Wall! Drago: -300 Scaboid: +300 +200 1100 1280 Scaboid puts his head up and a translucent orange shield forms around him. Dual Barnum hits the Wall and blazes around it. Dual Barnum stops and Scaboid drops the shield. (Dan): That's a powerful shield but- (Drago): Let's see how it holds up against this. (Dan): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Particle Buster! Drago: +400 Scaboid: -400 1500 880 Drago roars and fires Particle Buster at Scaboid. Scaboid puts up his shield, but it breaks under Particle Buster. Kali touches the crystal in his BDDS, as if pressing buttons. (Kali's BDDS; readying a Battle Gear): Ready,Twin Destructor. (Kali): Battle Gear, Boost! Twin Destructor lands on Scaboid's back and opens. Twin Destructor appears on Scaboid in a blaze of orange light. This Twin Destructor matches Scaboid in it's tan color and has copper highlights. 980 (Kali): Battle Gear Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Dual Cannon! Drago: (reset) Scaboid: +200 1100 1180 Twin Destructor's barrels spin and it starts shooting. (Dan): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Blitz Reflector! Drago: +300 Scaboid: (reset) 1400 1080 Drago grunts and puts up his shield. Dual Cannon bounces off the shield. (Drago): Ha! Nice try, rookie! (Dan): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Spire Dragon! Drago: +500 Scaboid: -300 1900 780 Drago roars as he releases Spire Dragon's red energy. Spire Dragon hits Scaboid and Scaboid Phases Out. (Kali's BDDS): Kali Life force, zero. The crowd cheers. (Kali): I can't believe I lost. Drago phases out and Dan catches him. (Dan): That's right! No one beats the Battle Brawlers. Shun, Marucho, Runo, Julie, and Alice walk up to Dan. (Shun): Nice job, Dan. Ingram opens on Shun's shoulder. (Ingram): Yes. You and Drago both showed how your skills have evolved since we were last here. Drago opens on Dan's shoulder. (Drago): Thank you, Ingram. (Marucho): Hey guys, look at the screen. The Brawlers look up at a broadcast screen. It shows Cross Helios phasing and Bryce catching him. (Announcer; over the broadcast): Look at this, battle fans, the newest team of Brawlers, (Shows a close-up of Bryce waving to his fans) the Mechtanium Knights, have just claimed another victory. This battle puts them in ranking to compete in the upcoming tournament! (Alice): They have been climbing in rank. I don't think I've ever seen players rank up so quickly. (Runo): That's because their awesome! Not to down-play our team, but those guys know what they're doing, and do it well. (Julie): Whatever! We're still number one. Not even the Knights can take that from us. (Dan): Julie's right! We haven't even been challenged since the Gundalians were here. (A voice behind them): I think we can change that. The Brawlers turn around and see Bryce standing there in front of his team. (Bryce): Hi. I'm Bryce Bowman. (Bryce moves his arm out to shake hands) End Scene Bryce and Dan shake hands. (Dan): Hi. I'm Dan and this- (Bryce): We know who you are. But you don't really know who we are, so allow us to introduce ourselves. (Caleb): I'm Caleb. (Sean): Sean. (Liam): Hi I'm Liam, and this is my sister, Ellie. Ellie waves at them. (Bryce): So... Who wants a battle? (Runo): I'll take you on. (Shun): I think it'd be best if we saved the fighting for the tournament. (Runo): Oh come on, Shun. You're really gonna try and stop me? (Shun): I just think it'll better. (Bryce; mocking Shun): If you say so, Chief.. (Shun): Huh? (Caleb): He's making fun of you. (Shun): Runo, there will be a battle. (Runo cheers) But you won't be in it. Runo groans. End Scene (Announcer): ALL right, Battle Fans. This is the match-up we've been waiting weeks for. In the first corner we have Shun Kazami of the Battle Brawlers (The crowd cheers), and in this corner we have Bryce Bowman of the Mechtanium Knights. (The crowd explodes in applause) (Shun): The crowd may like you better, but I'm gonna change that in a matter of seconds! (Bryce): I'm shaking in my boots. (Announcer): Bakugan Field, Open. (Shun): Gate Card, set! (The Gate Card send s a green flash of light across the field) Bakugan, Brawl Bakugan, Stand! (Ingram stands) Rise, Ventus Master Ingram! Ingram stands with his arms crossed, then he jumps and lands in a battle stance. 1100 (Bryce): I'm terrified of the “Ninja Bird”. (Bryce throws an Aquos Bakugan) Bakugan Stand (Helios stands) Rise Aquos. Cross. Helios! (The crowd roars) Helios bolts out of the blue glow on the ground. He flips around and lands on his feet then crosses his arms and folds in his wings. 1200 (Helios): Are you ready, Ingram? (Ingram): As much as you are! (Shun): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Wind Echo! Helios: -300 900 Ingram phases into the ground and appears behind Helios. (Ingram): Peekaboo! Ingram punches at Helios, but Helios catches it. (Helios): Bryce! (Bryce): Ability, Activate (ability glows) Slash Wave! Helios: +200 1100 Helios' tail glows blue and a blade forms on it. He grabs Ingram and slams him into his tail. (Ingram): Aaahhhhh! (Shun): Ingram! Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Wind Power - Glimmering Shadow Slash! Ingram: +300 Helios: -300 1400 800 (Ingram): Ah, Yeah! Ingram grows claws, and slashes Helios. (Helios): Is that all you've got? (Helios roars) (Bryce): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Acid Rain! Get in the air, Helios! Helios flies upward to the top of the arena. His body glows and a dark cloud forms above him. Rain starts falling from the cloud. (Ingram): Rain? Ha! you'll have to do better than- Ow! (Ingram looks down at his arm. His arm is burning where some rain fell on him) What the.. (The rain starts pouring heavily. Ingram falls to his knee) What is this?! Ingram: -10 -10 -10 -10 -10 -10 -10 -10 (Shun): Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Armored Intense Mode! 600 Ingram puts his shield up and stands up. (Ingram): What now, Helios?! Helios smiles. Bryce grins (Bryce): Ability...Activate (The Ability glows) Infinity Buster! Helios: +400 Ingram: -400 1200 200 Helios' body glows and a sphere of blue energy forms in front of him. (Helios): Choke on this!! (Helios releases the energy) A blue beam launches from the sphere. When the beam gets close to Ingram it splits into ten, smaller beams. The beams blast the shield and break it. (Ingram): Ah! (Ingram Phases Out) (Shun's BDDS): Shun life force, zero. The crowd erupts in cheers. Helios phases and Bryce catches him. (Bryce): Game, set, match. Knights win! The crowd cheers. (Shun): I'll admit, you're good. (Bryce): Same to you. I think we've got a good friendly rivalry going between our teams. (Shun): Looks like it. The End Characters Mechtanium Knights **''Bryce Bowman'' **''Sean Dwyer'' **''Caleb Young'' **''Ellie Gwynn'' **''Liam Gwynn'' Battle Brawlers **''Dan Kuso'' **''Shun Kazami'' **''Alice Gehabich'' **''Marucho Marukura'' **''Runo Misaki'' **''Julie Makimoto'' Bakugan **''Drago'' **''Subterra Scaboid (Kali's Guardian)'' **''Ingram'' **''Helios'' Battles *Dan Kuso/Kali Tokushmoa - Dan (both battle debuts) *Shun Kazami/Bryce Bowman - Bryce (both battle debuts) Trivia *This episode features a battle between the Brawlers and the Knights. *This is the pilot episode for Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. *This episode starts with a battle. *Shun should have won, but was distracted by trying to out-do Bryce.